My Enemy, My lover
by naleylvr33
Summary: based on the movie Troy.  Couples Naley, Brucus, Jeyton and skillsBevin. 1st fanfiction plz review.
1. Prologue

My Enemy, my lover

Based on the movie Troy couples Naley, Brucus, Jeyton and SkillsBevin.

Prologue

King Dan is a poser hungry king who longs to have the whole of Greece under his control. He has yet to conquer two places Athens and Troy.

Nathan is a war lord who fears nothing until he falls in love with a priestess.

Derek is King Dan's son and he currently rules Sparta with hes wife Peyton

Queen Peyton is married to Derek, King of Sparta. She is in a loveless relationship and everyday she wishes she could just run away. Derek only cares about war.

Keith is the king of Troy. He is a very good king. He is the father of Lucas and Jake and he is an uncle to Haley

Jake is Keith's younger son. He is a playa until he meets Queen Peyton of Sparta.

Lucas is Jake's elder brother and he would do anything for his brother even die for him.

Haley is a younger priestess. She is royalty because Keith, the king of Troy is she uncle.

Deb is Nathan's mother. She is a goddess and the legend says that when Nathan was born, she held him by his ankle and dunked him into the river of immortality.

Tim is Nathan's younger cousin. He wants very badly to follow in Nathan's footsteps. Nathan is very protective of him.

Skills is a king under Dan's rule. He quietly accepts everything that Dan says but he hates as much as Nathan.

Brooke is Luke's wife.

Please comment


	2. chapter 1:Nathan, the war lord

My Enemy, my lover

**Thanks so much for the reviews! **Based on the movie Troy couples Naley, Brucus, Jeyton and SkillsBevin.

Chapter 1: Nathan, the war lord

The army marched through the dessert. King Dan went to meet King Matt of Athens and his army in the middle of the battlefield. "Why are you on my land? Get off it!" screams King Matt angrily. King Dan reply s calmly "I'm here because I like your land very much and I think i want to keep it. Lets just settle this the easy way, my best fighter against yours." "Fine" Matt smiles to himself and yells "Junk."

Suddenly a very large man with a shield and spear appears. Junk could easily resemble a troll. King Dan appears very confident and yells "Nathan" They wait for a few minutes but no one appears. King Matt laughs and says "Don't worry this usually happens when people see Junk." Dan starts to get very agitated and roars "Nathan!" This time yelling much louder than before. Another solider named Mouth, who is one of Nathan's closest friends comes forward. "King...Dan...Sir Nathan isn't here he says frighteningly. He is obviously afraid of causing another outburst from the easily tempered king. "WHAT! Find him. NOW! Dan's scream echoes through the vast and quiet dessert.

232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323 3

Mouth sent a messenger boy named John to find Nathan. John found him in the village in a tiny hut sleeping naked next to the village whore, Rachel. "Sir Nathan" whispers John as he gently shakes Nathan. Nathan grabs him by the neck as a reflex. John looks at Nathan frightened. "King Dan is looking for you." says John his voice trembling because he is clearly terrified of Nathan who is known as one of the most feared war lords in all of Greece.

As Nathan gets up cursing John stares at him intently as if he is pondering something. Nathan has just finished putting on his armor and he is now saddling his horse. John finally gathers enough courage to ask Nathan about the conflict that is troubling his mind.

J: Sir Nathan

N: Yes

J: May I ask you a question?

N: Sure

J: Is it true what they say?

N: And what is it that they say?

J: That your immortal, you can't be killed."

N: If that were true I wouldn't be needing this would I? Smirked Nathan as he picked up his shield.

J: I supposed not Sir

232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323 3

As the soldiers see Nathan approaching they immediately clear the way for him. Dan seeing Nathan snarls sarcastically "Oh Nathan! I'm very sorry. I didn't mean to disrupt your slumber perhaps we should resume the war for tomorrow, when your more well rested." Nathan is very angered by Dan's comment and begins to turn around when his great friend, Mouth stops hims and says "Nate, think about how many lives you'll be saving with just one slash of your sword. Look at these mens faces, they so badly just want to go home to their wives."

Nathan stops and looks at the men's faces. He looks at King Dan and snarls "You know what would be nice the day Kings win battles for themselves. He drops his shield and courageously looks at his opponent. There is not even a trace of fear in his baby blue eyes for Nathan Scott fears nothing.

He runs quickly towards his opponent. He knocks the shield out of Junk's hands and quickly leaps over him while jabbing the sword into his neck.

King Dan's army erupts with cheers shouting "Nathan! Nathan!...Nathan walks past Dan giving him a look of disgust and he makes his way to the cheering men.


End file.
